Crayton
Crayton was a Cêpan who worked for Raylan, Ella's father, tending to his menagerie of Chimæra. He later became Ella's guardian and father figure as he escapes Lorien in Raylan's old fuel powered ship and travels to Earth. Appearance and Traits Crayton's appearance was very similar to that of the regular Mogadorians, he has dark hair, bushy eye brows and a mustache covering his upper lip. Crayton is also known to be very tall. Months after the invasion of Lorien and while he was still journeying in Raylan's spaceship, Crayton was gaunt with a thick beard. Crayton is a caring protector of Ella and the two share a special bond. With this, Crayton spends his life on Earth lying to Ella and then the other Garde. He tells Ella that she is Number Ten and was born to fulfill the role of Loridas. He cared for Lexa awhile before he abandoned her in Egypt. He hugged her, and told her good night. Biography Escape to Earth Raylan initially plans to escape in his fuel ship at the Lorien Museum, however, during a ferocious argument with his wife Erina, he finally decides to stay behind and fight. In his place, he sends Crayton with Ella and his Chimæra to the ship to escape the planet. The ship had been rennovated by Raylan and was able to make the trip from Lorien to Earth. Crayton also travelled with two Cêpan-Zophie and Lexa. The trip lasted a year and a half. Crayton grew a thick beard during the trip, and was found hyperventilating near Ella's crib. Lexa attempted to comfort him about the pressure of having to raise Ella. Crayton was in the cockpit when Lexa crash landed the spaceship in a desert in Egypt. In Egypt, the team and the pack of Chimæra rented out hotel rooms. Later, Crayton accompanied Lexa and Ella to a jewelry store owned by a man named Emri. Lexa was previously there before, selling off Raylan's gems and trinkets. The Mogadorians arrive at the store, Emri having betrayed Lexa. Crayton flings Ella to Lexa, who catches her. Crayton is about to be killed, but Emri shoots the Mogadorian with a Shotgun. After a short while, Crayton drinks at a bar. He and Lexa talk for a bit, then he hugs her after giving her the key to his hotel room. In the morning, he leaves a letter saying how it is far too dangerous to help Zophie and Lexa look for Janus-the pilot of the nine Loric Garde's spaceship. He takes Olivia with him and Ella, abandoning the rest of the group. Arrival and Spain It is likely that they landed in Egypt as a triangle symbol on the White Tablet is thought to show the location of Lorien Space ships. Crayton spends years on Earth, following leads on the Garde and creating false trails. He eventually travels to Spain with Ella, after tracking Marina, Number Seven. He manages to divert the Mogadorians from her exact location though they know that she in that general part of Spain. He approaches Adelina but when she realises who he is, she sends him away. He realises that he can't take Marina away without her chest and sends Ella into the Santa Teresa orphanage to find it. Meanwhile, he tries to give Marina clues to reveal himself, openly reading a book with Pittacus in the title and speaking with Héctor Ricardo, but Marina confuses him for a Mogadorian and runs away. When the Mogadorians attack the convent, Crayton, Marina and Ella fight their way out and are driven to the lake by Héctor. There is a large battle with Mogadorians, Piken and Krauls - the group are joined by Number Six who manages to trace them. Héctor and a Chimæra called Olivia are killed but the group eventually defeat the Mogadorians. Crayton reveals that Setrákus Ra will be coming to Earth as the Mogadorians finally see the remaining Garde as a threat. India Crayton, Marina, Ella and Six, board a plane to India where Crayton has read of a boy who can move things with his mind, with his experience of creating fake stories he is certain that this particular one is real. Once in New Delhi, they are taken by a taxi driver and ambushed by a rebel group known as the Vishnu Nationalist Eight who take them to Number Eight. On the journey to the Himalayas, they are attacked by the Indian Goverment becasue of their rebel status. Commander Sharma loses many of his men, including one traitor, and once their pursuers are taken care of, the group have to travel by foot. They finally meet Number Eight and prepare to depart. Eight takes them to the Loric cave in the peak of one of the mountains but they are once again ambushed, this time by Mogadorians. In the chaos of the Mogadorian attack, Crayton attempts to retrieve Marina and Eight's chests from the rubble when he is killed by a blast. Ella begs Marina to heal him but it is too late, they are forced to leave his body behind. Crayton's Letter Crayton writes Ella a letter which she eventually opens in Chicago. The Letter reveals information about her Mother and Father and the fact that he lied about her being Number Ten, the Elders did not chose her as part of their plan. Relationships Ella Crayton was Ella's Cêpan ,and very commited to protecting her. He left Lexa and Zophie so he could focus on Ella's safety, and often risked his own life for her. Marina Marina first suspected Crayton to be a Mogadorian spying on her. However,after the Mogadorian attack on the convent,Crayton assists Marina in battle alongside Six. Crayton later dies when retrieving Marina's (and Eight's) loric chest. Trivia *He is the last Cêpan of the ten Garde to die. *He is the only Cêpan to physically appear in two novels. *He was not actually Ella's Cêpan but was put into his care as the Mogadorians invaded. Crayton's Letter *In "The Power of Six" Marina mistakes him for a Mogadorian. *In The Guard it mistakenly says he was killed in Spain before she joined the others. He was actually killed in India as well know. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:Deceased Category:Ella Category:Males Category:Cêpan Category:Major Characters Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters